The Band of Eight?
by oBigDangoFamilyo
Summary: The Band of Seven are back, but instead their intentions are more focused on Kagome. What do they have in mind for her and will Kagome cooperate well enough to become one of them? Find out? I do not own Inuyasha. All credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi ...
1. Chapter 1

**Kagome POV**

"SIT!"

"Umph .."

"Inuyasha!" I frantically yelled.

"What was that for!?" He shrieked.

"The nerve with you!"

"What? The nerve with me!? What about you!?"

I growled. "Inuyasha, sit!"

"Umph!"

I smirked. "Hmph, serves you right." I then stormed off, leaving the gang behind with an angry half demon pup.

_**Chapter 1: We've Found our Jewel Detector**_

Kagome POV

Gosh, Inuyasha can be a real pain. I made a special dinner for him and all he can do is complain about it. All that for nothing! Jeez, there are even people out there in the world who don't have a opportunity to eat a decent dinner!

"He could've at least took one bite and maybe he would have changed his mind! Jeez, the nerve with that Inuyasha." I scorned to myself.

"Oh really?"

I jumped. "Who is that?"

"Who is who?" A voice whispered.

I felt an instant chill run up my spine. "Who are you and what is your name?" I looked around the area cautiously.

"Me?" A black vivid shadow moved in slowly, latching its presence on mine. "Don't worry about the name. It's me you gotta worry about."

I raised my voice. "Tell me, who are you and what do you want ..." I froze.

At that instant, I couldn't move.

_What is going on!?_

"We got her boys."

_Boys?_

I realized, as soon as I had lost my inability to speak, a group of men had stood upon me.

"Nice seein' you too, Kagome."

I felt tears swell up in my eyes.

It was the Band of Seven.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha POV

"Grr, what's holding her up!?" I yelled impatiently.

Miroku sighed. "Well you did set her off, Inuyasha. You can't blame her for running off."

I smirked. "Well jeez, sorry to admit it, but the smell of her cooking was weird. What was I supposed to do? Compliment on how much her cooking's scent reeked like Koga?"

"Well you could have at least tried it Inu - Papa." Shippo said.

Shippo POV

_It's a good thing I said it nicely or he would have killed me for sure. Phew ... Once in a life time and my Great Papa has granted me a blissful calm afternoon._

"Well, in my opinion, I thought it was delicious." Sango added in.

"Hmph," Inuyasha looked away. "Look, as far as I'm concerned, this has nothing to do with you guys. So shut it."

Inuyasha POV

_I would have expected them to back away from my problem by then, but instead they gave me a smile._

I felt my face turn red, so I looked away.

"Whatever ..."

_But still ... it doesn't take Kagome this long. She should have been back by now ..._

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

_Unless something happened to her... Damn it, how could I have not known!?_

I quickly got up. "I'm going out to look for Kagome."

Sango nodded her head while Miroku grabbed another bowl of Kagome's smelly soup.

"Or you can join us and enjoy this nice delicious dinner Kagome had prepared." His voice trailed off. "She did prepare this special dinner for you after all."

I felt my stomach ache in pain. "Er, maybe later ..."

I then received an unexpected hug from the small demon fox. "You come back safely now, okay Inu - Papa?"

My face turned red. "Y-yeah."

_I'm coming to get you Kagome. Don't worry ..._

But before I could leave, I heard a very familiar voice.

"Inu .. yasha ..."

"Who is that?"

"Inuyasha ..." Miroku's voice faltered as he pointed her out. "It's ..."

I quickly turned around to find my only beloved, Kikyou.


	3. Chapter 3

**Inuyasha POV**

"Kikyou ..."

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that." I confirmed uneasily.

She shook her head. "Well I definitely didn't come here to relax." She paused, then continued. "Well I have come here to tell you news about ..." Her voice faltered, then she unexpectedly lost her balance, falling down to the ground, but I caught her just in time.

"Kikyou, you don't look so good. Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

She moaned in pain as she sat up. "Inuyasha, where is Kagome?"

_Jeez, I was so caught up with Kikyou that I forgot all about her ..._

"I don't know. All I know is that she walked into the forest and she was gone. She hasn't been back though ..."

"They've captured her ..."

I growled. "Who the hell is 'they'?"

Kikyou looked at me with eyes full of worry. "The Band of Seven."

"What? But I thought ..."

"Yes I know ..." she said weakly.

I smirked. "Keh, well we just can't sit here and act like everything is okay. We need to go rescue Kagome."

"Inuyasha, wait."

"What is it?"

Kikyou exchanged looks. "I'm afraid the Band of Seven are only interested in Kagome."

"But why? What does Kagome have that they don't?"

Kikyou shook her head again. "Kagome can see the shards of the Sacred Jewel."

"That's impossible. The Shikon Jewel is ..."

"Inuyasha, they might be planning a way to revive Naraku's death. We need to hurry and find Kagome."

I looked at Kikyou with disbelief. "Naraku!? Why would they want to avenge him!?"

"For many reasons, Inuyasha. But there is no time. We need to find her."

"But Kikyou ..." I paused. "Look, I want you to stay here. Besides, I almost lost you the last time we fought those bastards. I can't afford to lose you."

Kikyou looked away. "Don't be foolish, Inuyasha. I'm not as weak as you think I am." She stood up and grabbed her bow and arrows, but before taking one step, she stumbled and fell; I caught her again.

"Kikyou, please. I don't want to lose you again. I've lost you too many times and I don't want to risk that chance. Please, Kikyou. Stay here, for me?"

She looked away in spite of the pain. " Umph..."

"Inuyasha," Another voice dropped in. "It's alright. I'll take care of Lady Kikyou." I turned around and found Sango carrying kirara in her arms.

I nodded. "Thanks, Sango." I looked back at Kikyou and held her hands. "It's okay. I'll bring Kagome back before you know it."

Miroku interrupted this time. "Well let's get going. We can't afford to waste time."

"Right." I said.

"Yeah, let's go!" Shippo yelled.

"Woah woah woah, little guy. You need to stay here and take care of Kikyou and Sango."

"But I wanna save Kagome too!"

"Sorry buddy, but we can't worry about you the whole time. We need to focus on getting Kagome back."

"But I ..."

I quickly nodded then looked at Miroku. "Mmm, let's go then Miroku!"

"Yes!"

**Kagome POV**

"_Do my eyes decieve me?_"

"_I'm afraid so, dear brother._"

"_What about you, dear? What do you see?_" A hand landed on my shoulder.

I felt tears swell in my eyes. "It's Inuyasha and Kikyou ..."

With a sarcastic tone, the same voice added in a recommendation. "Shall we hear their discussion?"

"_Yes let's do, dear brother._" The other voice said.

"_Well what do you think, Kagome?_"

I said nothing. Did I really want to hear their conversation? Is it any of my business?

"_Well let's see._" Another voice concluded.

One of them cast an image with one finger. And then I suddenly found myself in the same area with Inuyasha and Kikyou. And they were right in front of me ...

"Inuyasha?" I asked. I reached out my hand in front of him, but I couldn't touch him. _Is this a dream?_

"Kikyou, are you alright?" he asked.

"Inuyasha ..." she whispered softly.

"_Inuyasha?" I asked again. "Can you hear me?_"

"What happened to you?" he asked her another question.

"It's the Band of Seven." Kikyou panted as she spoke. "They're back ..."

Inuyasha froze. "But I thought they were dead ..."

"Inuyasha, they have Kagome. She's in danger." She informed quickly.

"What?! Well we can't just stand here! We need to go get her."

She gave Inuyasha an innocent look. "But Inuyasha, I'm afraid it is already too late. She might be working for them and I'm sure that all of them are coming here to kill me."

"What?" Inuyasha grabbed Kikyou then kissed her forehead. "I won't let that happen. I won't let harm come to you, Kikyou."

"Inuyasha ..." she responded quietly.

"We need to get somewhere safe." Miroku stated.

I began to cry. "_Inuyasha, wait! I'm right here! I'm okay! Kikyou is wrong! I'm not working with the Band of Seven! I'm right here!_"

"Let's get going!" Inuyasha ordered. And the others followed him ...

I fell to my knees and called Inuyasha's name again, but he couldn't hear me. No one could ...

I covered my face and cried as if by the second, but when I opened my eyes, I noticed that I was back in the same place with The Band of Seven.

"Was that true?" I cried.

"Dear Kagome, you knew this would happen. But please," A hand reached out in front of me and then the voice continued. "Come with us and you will suffer no more."

"..no more?"

"Come join us." Six more hands reached out; I slowly grabbed the one in front of me.

...as I stood up, I was face to face with their leader: Bankotsu.

**Sorry if it's short. I was supposed to update on Friday, but I got the stomach flu. :/ Hopefully I can update more chapters ... Thank you for those who have been supporting me! It means a lot! Review if you must, but thank you! You guys are awesome! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sango POV**

_I have to say, I wasn't really expecting this. Well being alone with Kikyou, I mean; it's a lot awkward than you expect. And I don't see how Kagome could be her reincarnation ... they both have different personalities ..._

"Sango, do you think Inuyasha will be okay?" Shippo asked.

"Well I hope so, Shippo. All we can do is wait and wish the best for them, right?"

"Right ..." his voice cracked.

I smiled, trying to make things easy for Shippo at least.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine. There is no need to worry ..." I looked down and peered off to the side; Kikyou was resting by a hollow tree. She looked so peaceful and very calm, as if she were ready to die. And for some odd reason, I knew that it would be okay with her ...

"Lady Kikyou?" I asked.

"You are wrong, Demon Slayer. They won't be." She stated with utmost conviction.

"What are you talking about?"

"This is the Band of Seven we're talking about. You really think Inuyasha and that monk stand a chance?" Kikyou slowly rose; she picked up her bow and arrows.

"I shall follow the path that they have taken. If you so wish, Demon Slayer, you may follow."

"But Lady Kikyou, Inuyasha said ..."

"We need to focus on getting Kagome back. And weakness is something I do not intend to grasp." Her eyes showed bitterness and hatred. "Not even my safety should concern you."

_Jeez, I never expected her to be this ...cold. And this whole time, Kagome was trying to tell Inuyasha about Kikyou... Gosh the poor thing ..._

Kikyou held the bow in her right and the arrows in the other. "I shall seek to aim revenge on the Band of Seven." She closed her eyes and smirked. "Inuyasha can wait till then. After I diminish their souls from this world, they will be no more."

"What about Kagome?"

Kikyou fell silent. I looked at Shippo and I knew we both shared the same thoughts.

_She wants Kagome out of the picture. And once Kagome joins the Band of Seven, Kikyou will kill her, too._

"Kikyou ..."

"I will not intend to do so, if that's what you think. As far as I'm concerned," she paused then walked into the forest. "Kagome will be safe. But her life concerns me none."

Shippo jumped on my back and slumped on my shoulder. "What are we going to do now, Sango? What about Inuyasha? Will you tell him what happened?"

I shook my head. "I shouldn't get involved, Shippo." He looked at with me with eyes full of concern, yet a yearn for hope.

I sighed_. Does Kikyou have to be this ignorant? How does Inuyasha deal with her?_

Shippo scratched his head. "Well Sango, I think we should follow Lady Kikyou. Besides, you told Inuyasha you would watch her."

I sighed once again. "Well that is true." I looked at kirara then nodded. "Let's get going then ..." I put Hiraikotsu on my back, gathered the rest of my things, then we headed into the forest, trying to catch up with Inuyasha's beloved Kikyou.

* * *

**Sorry it's short. I know! T_T ... But I'm trying to make it longer than usual. Hopefully it'll work out ... Well thank you for those who have been supporting me, it really helps. I hope I can update by tomorrow, if best. But thank you again ... Stay awesome people ...**


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome had become quite comfortable of her new home. A small room that had basic furniture and materials; it was almost like home. Inside, there was a fireplace, to keep warmth, and a bed, to sleep in. Despite that she was working with the Band of Seven, she felt okay. For the past few days, she had stayed in, hoping that they would let her go, but it wasn't easy. She cried for hours, but the tears never helped. They ignored her and left her alone, until Kagome finally realized they didn't care. Bankotsu, of course, had no intention to leave her locked up. Sometimes, he would comfort her, but had stopped afterwards. By then Kagome knew she had to cope with them or suffer from loneliness.

"Here, you'll need to put this on." Bankotsu said as he handed Kagome a small box. Inside was a silk robe and from what Kagome had remembered, this cloth had represented the rich well - being. The "_best of the best_" as quoted in her history textbook. Kagome looked at Bankotsu, nodded in agreement, then grabbed the cloth with great care. The expression on her face seemed to have worry Bankotsu himself. "I know women wouldn't prefer this type of clothing, but it's better than nothing, right? Besides, you are one of us now." He placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"I guess so." She said with great sympathy.

He smirked. "Well you get dressed and when you're done, meet us downstairs. We have lots to discuss."

"Yes, sir." Kagome replied with certainty.

He paused. "And one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Don't call me, 'sir'. We're a family now. You can just call me brother if you'd like."

"Oh ..."

He cocked an eyebrow. "We'll see you downstairs in a bit then."

"Alright ... brother." She said with a grin.

Bankotsu paused as if he had been given a soft hug. He smiled back then left the room.

"Finally!" Kagome whispered. She put the cloth back into the box then crept to the door.

_Now is my chance to escape ..._

She slowly opened the door, hoping that it wouldn't echo a small creak. From the first floor, she heard Bankotsu and the others talking.

"Bankotsu, you really think this is going to work?"

"'Course it will. Besides, we already got the girl."

"I'm sorry, but what's the plan again?" Suikotsu asked.

Bankotsu smirked. "That doesn't matter. As long as we have Kagome, our plan will work. Besides, with her help, we'll be able to accomplish anything. Keh, and of course, Inuyasha will come looking for her and once he does..."

Kagome closed the door.

_Oh gosh, what will they do to Inuyasha? What about Kikyou?_

Kagome shook her head. "Nevermind about them, I need to stick to the plan. Then I'll escape."

Kagome took off her clothes, one by one, then grabbed the silk robe. She slipped her arms into the arm holes then finished with a final pull around the waist.

"I won't let Inuyasha find me ..." Kagome grabbed her school uniform and threw it into the fireplace. She looked around, found her yellow bag, reached inside, and brought out a small lighter; she flipped the cap and pressed her finger against the switch, feeling the ice-cold metal kiss her pale skin.

"I'll find him on my own." Her clothes had teared into small fiery ashes and the feeling of regret and sorrow had let another hopeless night drift away.


End file.
